Ransom
by Starykid
Summary: She was waling home from school when she was grabbed by Pawnee Warriors and taken away. R&R 2 find outmore!
1. Full Summary

**Full Summary:**

She was walking home from school. They came up on her so fast. She was snatched from the path & set astride a horse in front of a Pawnee Warrior. She was scared, but knew her friend had seen. She had pushed her into the bushes at the first sounds of horse hooves coming up fast. Colleen would have to get help. Sarah was gone. Taken hostage.


	2. Diary Entrees

**Diary Entrees:**

Dear Diary:

Colleen is my best white friend. My father was able to get some land outside the Reservation. We are homesteaded near to Dr. Quinn's home. Now Colleen and I walk home from school together everyday. My pa likes the idea because a bunch of Renegade Pawnee's jumped their Reservation & are causing trouble. I don't think they'll come here though.

A white boy became rough with me yesterday. I told him to leave me alone, but he kept hitting and punching me. Finally I got so angry I shoved him to the ground. Of course his pa happened to come around the corner at the same time. He grabbed my arm and helped his son up off the ground. He dragged me to Mathew (Colleen's brother/the Sheriff). Mathew asked what was wrong and the boy lied about what he had been doing. Mathew turned to me and asked for my side of the story.

I tried to tell him in English what had been going on, but I only managed to stammer. I'm not that good at speaking my English words as I am at writing them down. Finally I grabbed a piece of paper and pen and wrote what happened down on paper. The boy's pa asked if that was what had happened and he finally confessed. He got a sound whipping for that. Well I'll write later, if I can. Pa's calling me to start dinner.

You're Friend,

Sarah "Fire Star" Walker

P.S. Pa is making me use my English name so I don't get made fun of.

Dear Diary:

Three days ago, my worst nightmare accured. Pa went to the next town some five days ago to trade in some of our furs I had tanned. I was in town with Colleen and we was getting some material for her dress. We would be sewing our dresses tonight. We had cut the pattern for my dress out of the deerskin I had tanned and my pa had left for me. He had also left enough deerskin for me to make a whole wardrobe so that I would be able to clean the ones I was wearing to school. Her new dress would be…I think the color is called Pink. It would have red flowers on it. I ain't so good with my English colors yet. I keep wanting to see the in Cherokee.

We was crossing the street when we heard the hooves approaching. We turned to see a bunch of wild mustangs coming straight for us. I reacted first and pushed Colleen to the ground and out of the way. I held my hands up to try and stop the horses. That's when I saw the Pawnee layin over the side of on of the horses, tryin to conceal himself from sight.

Horror spread across my face and I heard Colleen call my name. I turned around and tried to run, but the tomahawk caught me in the back. As I fell, the Pawnee took his tomahawk from my back and rode out of town. Colleen was by my side within a matter of seconds. I was barely conscious and she had trouble keepin me awake. She didn't need to scream for help, because everyone had seen what had happened. Mathew picked me up and rushed me to Dr. Quinn's clinic. By then I was unconscious. My deerskin Shirt was drenched with blood from my wound. Dr. Quinn got started right away. And because I was already unconscious, she only had Colleen give me a little chloroform.

When I woke up, Colleen was by my side. I was coming out of the darkness fast. When I was fully awake, Dr. Quinn asked why I hadn't moved out of the way. I told her that I thought I could stop the horses from stampeding. But when I saw the Pawnee, I realized I was no match and tried to get out of the way. Then I told her that I don't remember anything until waking up here. I was filled in on the rest and given something to eat. When I told her I was thirsty, she got me a glass of water.

Dr. Quinn told me that I would be staying at her house for the remainder of time my father was away. I told here that it was no big deal and she brought up the fact that I was still too weak to be by myself at the moment. She told me that Sully was over at my house getting my stiff. She said that Colleen would be going by to get my sewing gear and tanned deerskin hides. I would be making moccasins, leggings, boots, cloaks, blankets, and other necessities during the duration my Pa was away. He had told me he might be gone for about a month or two. Sully had made the promise of keeping me safe.

We weren't from the Reservation that was about two miles from here. We were from a Cherokee Reservation out of Kansas. We had brought all our worldly possessions with us along with all of our animals. The small animals had stayed in the back of the wagon so that they wouldn't get lost. Well I'll write later, if I can.

You're Friend,

Sarah "Fire Star" Walker

P.S. Dr. Quinn has asked me to call her Makaylah. I don't know if I should because I've never called any English person by there first name. The only English person I call by their first name is Sully, because he's more Indian than English. And it's not an insult if you call an Indian by their first name.

P.P.S. Colleen just knocked on the door with some food so I have to go.


End file.
